Piernas elegantes
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Todoroki y Midoriya lidian con sus propios problemas por culpa de unos llamativos tacones rojos. (DekuTodo Week 2k17 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por #MicAizawaSquad)


**Summary** : "Todoroki y Midoriya lidian con sus propios problemas por culpa de unos llamativos tacones rojos."

 **What's all the people!**

Un aporte más a esta bonita semana DekuTodo. Enjoy it!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Este relato forma parte de la antología "DekuTodo Week 2017" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, siendo participante por el team #MicAizawa**

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

" **Piernas elegantes"**

 _ **3/Oct: Fetiches/Kink**_

 _"_ _Estás entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener._ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

Para Shouto no era extraño en ningún sentido el ver calzado femenino, él después de todo tenía una hermana mayor que tal vez no usara todo el tiempo zapatos altos, aún así estaba acostumbrado a verlos de alguna manera.

Lo que hacía la situación rara era verlos empacados en su equipaje.

Recién empezaba su mudanza a los dormitorio de U.A y por lo tanto se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en los respectivos lugares asignados. Y de la nada salen un par de tacones entre sus botines. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma de sus compañeros de clase, pero era poco probable ya que ellos no podrían tener acceso a la recámara ni a sus pertenencias. Aparte esos zapatos los reconoció al dar una segunda vista, en algún momento pertenecieron a su madre, y por consiguiente ahora su hermana mayor era la dueña de ellos.

Y era ella quien había acomodado algunas cosas en su maleta.

"Misterio resuelto." Pensó el joven Todoroki, buscando el contacto de su hermana en el celular para mandarle un mensaje.

 **Shouto** (19:10 hrs)

 _Fuyumi, ¿Estás?_

 **Ms. Fuyumi** (19:11 hrs)

 _Si, ¿Sucede algo, Shouto? D:_

 **Shouto** (19:11 hrs)

 _No, es sólo que entre mis cosas, veo que empacaste unos zapatos tuyos por accidente._

 **Shouto** (19:12 hrs) Ha enviado una imagen

La fotografía descargada apareció en el teléfono de Fuyumi en lo que cocinaba la cena, esta no cabía de vergüenza por haber sido tan despistada al empacar las cosas. La chica debía admitir que el par de tacones rojos se veían graciosos alrededor de las playeras de varón y la ropa interior holgada. Sin embargo la pena le ganó haciéndola escribir velozmente aplastando las teclas invisibles del móvil.

 **Ms. Fuyumi** (19:16 hrs)

 _¡Lo siento mucho, Shou! Intentaré pasar por ellos mañana después de la escuela, no creo que me den permiso de salir en medio día._

 **Ms. Fuyumi** (19:16 hrs)

 _Porque me toca un curso de preparación y esas cosas._

 **Ms. Fuyumi** (19:17 hrs)

 _Cuídalos por mientras, ¿Si? ¡De nuevo mil disculpas! -_

La mayor de los descendientes Todoroki, aguardó por la respuesta de su hermano esperando que no se molestara.

 **Shouto** (19:19 hrs)

 _Ok._

"A veces Shou puede ser muy frío." Dijo en su mente sin extrañarse de la respuesta corta del estudiante de la academia de héroes.

Regresando a la habitación del adolescente, este sacó las zapatillas para colocarlas en el suelo junto a su caja, admiró por varios segundos, sentado sobre la alfombra junto a su cama, el diseño tan discreto y a la vez peculiar de estas. Un color tan vivo que opacaba el brillo de la mitad de su cabello, repleto de singulares detalles en tono vino que no contrastan con la personalidad de la plantilla, eran varios bordados que sobresalen de la ¿Tela? No estaba muy seguro del material que estaban fabricados.

Tomó sin pensarlo uno, tocando la cobertura del zapato pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de ni más ni menos que terciopelo, la suavidad del calzado le recordó la gracia con que las mujeres solían lucir en las películas que de repente llegó a ver en televisión. Los zapatos altos hacían una maravilla al relucir las piernas de las damas con distinción. No es que en sí siempre viera la piernas de las señoritas, sino que admiraba el porte en general con que suelen verse cuando visten bien.

Recordó por segundos lo mucho que le decían de niño que se parecía a su madre, incluso llegó a calzar en su momento los zapatos que Fuyumi dejaba sin daño alguno en su infancia. Era una ocurrencia que hacían ambos a hurtadillas de Endeavor cuando pasaban el rato. Un gesto de felicidad se sintió dentro de su pecho al recordar esos bonitos momentos.

Y consigo una duda muy tonta.

¿Aún seguiría teniendo una talla de pie similar a la de ellas? En realidad, al ser varón Shouto suponía por lógica que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Pero qué tal si...

Los zapatos rojos relucieron llamándole para ser usados. No perdería nada con intentarlo, además se encontraba completamente solo en su propia recámara.

Todoroki se encogió de hombros tomando las finas zapatillas intrusas, las puso en sus pies sorprendiendose de la maravilla de la altura.

Las calzaba perfectamente bien, aunque sus dedos de los pies salían un poco de más por la apertura en la punta, a pesar de ser en lo que cabía altos, no era difícil caminar. O eso pensaba Shouto hasta que en un mal paso le hizo resbalar, dejado levitar su peso sosteniéndose del tubo de su armario sencillo.

Bien, el tiempo de las locuras inexplicables de Shouto había terminado. El joven de cabello bicolor se sentó encima del colchón intentando meter sus manos en el interior del zapato para quitarlo.

Y solo quedó en intento, porque estos no lograban salir.

"Mierda."

 **...**

Cuando Todoroki lo había llamado por celular diciendo que era una emergencia no supuso que lo fuera del todo por dos razones.

1\. La voz de Todoroki no era muy expresiva que digamos, y sonaba más que desesperado como una furia contenida.

2\. Al abrir la puerta no se esperaba que contaría con una situación tan peculiar.

Y es que no todos los días podrías decir haber visto a tu amigo, antes rival y solo compañero de clase usando unas escandalosas zapatillas de tacón.

—Todoroki. —Comenzó Izuku una vez dentro del cuarto— De verdad, quiero entender porque estás usando tacones...

—Dejémoslo en que es una larga historia.

—Bien, bien. —Reaccionó el de cabellera verde con movimientos de tranquilidad dándose por vencido contra la lógica— ¿No has pensado en cortar la tela?

—No puedo hacerlo, son de mi hermana.

—Hmm... —Midoriya siguió buscando una solución al predicamento.

Shouto ahora se sentía completamente tonto e infantil en este momento, había hecho que viniera a Midoriya para una estupidez. En realidad tenía sentido ya que no se sentía preparado para pedir ayuda a cualquier persona que no fuera él.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? Tal vez sea menos difícil por la perspectiva. —Ofreció Izuku tomando el talón del zapato en sus manos. La petición había sonado tan alocada y sensual en cierto aspecto en sus oídos. No pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

El muchacho frente a él tomó el pie, dando conclusiones de que en realidad el tacón era pequeño para un varón. ¿De verdad el pie de Todoroki podía calzarlos así de bien?

"Así de bien." Volvió a pensar tragando saliva, bueno, es que no se había dado el tiempo de evaluar esta vez la situación como lo hace ahora. Sosteniendo la terminación del calzado entre sus dedos, suavemente para no marcar la piel blanca de su amigo. Introduce sus dedos poco a poco en el espacio reducido entre el talón y el terciopelo elegante.

Todoroki hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto ante el tacto un poco brusco, pero lo soporta al ver que el zapato empieza a salir. Extiende un poco la pierna acomodándose en el colchón con los codos encajados en las sábanas y su espalda arqueada. Midoriya logra sacar el pie de la trampa puntiaguda con mucho esfuerzo al final, casi dando un tope de espaldas con la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Por fin ha salido uno! Falta el ot-...

Volviendo en sí después del trance de la salida del zapato triunfal, Izuku queda prendado de la posición tan retorcida y erotica que le da su compañero con las piernas acomodadas, una doblada en triángulo hacia sus glúteos y la otra entaconada apuntando a su rostro sensualmente.

Las piernas de Todoroki se ven tan marcadas y distinguidas en esos zapatos, el color brota en sus mejillas haciéndole explotar por dentro, mientras un hormigueo incómodo en su abdomen bajo le alerta de la mala idea que es estar allí.

—¿Te harás cargo del otro, Midoriya? —Pregunta Shouto con una leve sonrisa agradecida y un tono algo agitado por la presión liberada del zapato.

Pero bajo el contexto de Todoroki en la posición en que se encuentra no ayuda en nada, aún cuando sabe que no lo hace intencionalmente.

Traga saliva imaginaria mientras asiente para ponerse manos a la obra esperando que su amigo no descubra el problema que se esta poniendo duro dentro de sus pantalones anchos.

 **...**

Gracias a All Might y todos los héroes del Universo, Midoriya Izuku sobrevivió a la catástrofe que pudo haber ocurrido en el cuarto de Shouto.

Tras un baño antes de dormir y ver vídeos ridículos de internet que le etiquetan Uraraka (y a veces Iida) en redes sociales, puede considerarse libre de pensamientos inapropiados por los acontecimientos de hoy. Toma un respiro después de colocar la alarma para despertarse mañana temprano a un entrenamiento matutino antes de clases y ahora se cubre con la sábana para proseguir a su sueño.

Sin embargo, no lo hace. No duerme, ni se relaja.

Porque no puede evitar pensar otra vez en Todoroki usando las zapatillas y se lamenta tanto que ocurra algo tan vergonzoso de nuevo debajo de su abdomen levantando cierto amigo asunto parte de su anatomía.

Y por un segundo maldijo mentalmente la existencia de esos llamativos tacones rojos.

Y a la fantasía de Todoroki sobre su regazo exigiendo que le ayude a apagar la urgencia que él mismo ahora también siente.

¿Será pecado masturbarse pensando en un amigo? ¿Más si este utiliza tacones? ¿Mancillaría su nombre al decirlo entre suspiros?

No es que lo fuera a saber de todos modos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siempre es un gustazo verlos aquí, ¡Gracias por leer!**

También les mando abrazos y besos a quienes han estado dando favoritos, kudos y reviews a estos escritos cortos. ¡Son la máximo!

Saquen la canción que ando bien random...

 _"_ _His heart's beating like a drum. Is he gonna get this girl home? Relax, soon, baby, we'll be all alone. Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?"_ Esta estrofa pertenece al cumbión casi ochentero "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" de Rod Stewart. Ya que andamos como el Deku de prendidos.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
